


cause you're safe (like spring time)

by maplelumi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mark is whipped, Xiaojun sings, mark plays the guitar, they are both really cute, two cute guys being shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplelumi/pseuds/maplelumi
Summary: short days, long nights, boytell me all the ways to love youOr how Mark won over Xiaojun's heart with one too many performances outside his bedroom window.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary taken from lucky strike by Troye Sivan

Mark glances at the other boy for what feels like the hundredth time since his arrival to class and Donghyuck lets out an annoyed sounding sigh. “God could you be anymore obvious with your ogling?” He hisses out not so subtly. Mark glares back, elbowing him in retaliation.

“Keep it down! Someone might hear you.” 

“Oh please. I’m pretty sure everyone here has caught on except for him. Good on you for choosing someone as oblivious as you-OW” Donghyuck yelps as Mark stomps down on his foot. “What the fuck-ugh you’re hopeless.” he sneers as Mark turns back to make sure he hasn’t been caught. 

The boy in question is still seated a row down from them in the neighbouring aisle of their lecture hall, and has thankfully not turned around. It was pretty loud in the room since everyone was rushing in now to get a seat on an actual chair and not on the ground.

Today he has on a cream coloured sweater underneath a blue jean jacket and wire rimmed glasses that kept slipping down his nose. Mark had nearly tripped over his own feet, because he has never worn glasses to class until today and he looked ridiculously good. He was already attractive but now it was just amplified, and it was not good for Mark’s poor heart. One of his earbuds dangled down onto the desk in front of him as he types away at his laptop, oblivious to the pain he was causing Mark. 

Mark had only seen him for the first time this year when he was waiting outside for their first music theory lecture. He had been standing next to the staircase and Mark probably would have missed him had it not been for his hair. Back then it was a bright shade of silver and he looked ethereal even in the dim lighting of the music building. 

His hair has now faded considerably but that didn’t take away from his attractiveness. Jaemin insists that it was the eyebrows but Mark would like to disagree. It was everything. From his perfect cheekbones to his sharp jawline and gorgeous eyes. He had the kind of face that belonged in a museum rather than their school. 

What more was how Mark was so fascinated by him. He didn’t even know the boy’s name but he’d always look forward to this class just to watch him from afar. He has had crushes on people before but this was the longest anyone has held his interest. And he hasn’t even done anything. Mark didn’t even know what he sounded like, but frankly he didn’t care. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when the professor walks in and all conversations around them ceases at once. With one last glance at the boy, Mark opens up a new word document and sits back, ready for the two and a half hour lecture ahead of them. Donghyuck has his phone out under the desk, and the slight smirk on his face indicates that he’s messaging Jaemin. 

The two of them had gotten together nearly a month ago and if you ask Mark, it was well overdue. They have been in this ridiculous flirtation-ship since high school and the rest of them-mostly Jeno-were left to watch whilst wanting to slam their head against a wall. It had taken a drunken night out and Donghyuck pulling out the big guns (meaning his twenty something dollar eyeliner along with tight ass jeans and a silk button down) for Jaemin to literally pounce on him. Renjun had nearly cried ( _“about fucking time”_ ) as they made out over the pool table at Jungwoo’s place. 

Together they were insufferable and would never miss an opportunity to flaunt their relationship whenever they all hung out together. That was to be expected when the two most shameless people in existence were dating. While Mark was happy for his friends, he and Jeno got stuck with the short end of the stick being Donghyuck and Jaemin’s respective roommates. Donghyuck especially took joy in not giving him a heads up and permanently scarring him. Lets just say he won’t be sitting down on the loveseat in the living room of their apartment anytime soon.

He looks up when one of the TAs hands over a stack of papers that he had to pass down to the rest of their row after taking one for himself. An outline, and by the looks of it they would be having some sort of project. He briefly recalls Dr. Kim mentioning that they’d have a group assignment while going over the syllabus weeks ago. 

Donghyuck makes a face after quickly skimming over his sheet, “Assigned partners? You have got to be kidding me.” he grumbles under his breath. Mark flips his around and notes with dismay that he was not in fact kidding. 

_You will receive an email by the end of today’s lecture with your partner’s school email address and will be required to get in contact with them by the end of the week. By next week’s class the two of you must have a topic selected that has been approved by me..._

The gist of it was that they had to record a video and then write up a report to go along with it. Something about tone and composition. At least they didn’t need more than ten citations for this. He still had nightmares from his final paper for music since the 1900s. 

“Well this bites. I was hoping to have you do most of the work anyway” Donghyuck pouts. Mark rolls his eyes and carefully tucked the sheet away in his binder. “Sucks to be you. I just hope my partner isn’t totally useless."

“Tell me about it. Remember the no show from our film project last semester?” 

“How could I forget? I had ten extra minutes of talking to do. We were lucky that it was individually marked.” he shudders. That had been the most mortifying group project experience in his entire life and he really hopes that whoever he was assigned with for this was better than that. “This one doesn’t seem that bad though. It’s only a video and a writeup.” 

“Markie only you would find a _twenty_ _percent_ weighted project ‘ _not that bad’_.” 

“...nevermind.”

  
  
  


xxx

  
  
  


By the time class was over Donghyuck practically flew out of his seat to make a run for the door, because he had somehow managed to drain his entire two litres of juice within the first half of the lecture, leaving him squirming in his seat much to Mark’s amusement. 

It was their last class of the day so Mark took his time grabbing his belongings and placing them away in his bag while standing out of the way so others could walk past him. He also had a chance to steal once last glimpse of the boy and made sure to quickly duck his head down when he passed by to get to the exit. 

Once he had stepped outside, he pulled out his phone and was greeted by a bunch of notifications from twitter and the group chat. There was also an email from Dr. Kim titled _group assignment_. He quickly swipes up and begins to scroll. 

  
  


_From: Kim Junmyeon, Ph.D_

_To: Lee Mark, undergraduate_

_Partner: Xiao Dejun_

_Email:_ _xiaode99@smu_ _.org_

_The rubric to the project will be linked in the class website under the group assignment folder . If there are any further questions or complications, feel free to reach out to either me or one of the TAs._

_Best of luck._

xxx

  
  



	2. two

_From:_ _leemark99@smu.org_

 _To:_ _xiaode99@smu.org_

_Subject: MU203 assignment_

_Hey! It’s Mark from music theory. I hope midterms are going better for you than they are for me haha._

_So since we’re going to have to film something for the assignment I was thinking that the sooner we meet in person the better so we have more time to plan and pick out a topic. I was looking through the rubric and already had a few ideas in mind. I’d like to hear your input as well._

_We could meet up somewhere on campus whenever really. I’m free mostly every weekday after eight and then anytime on the weekend._

_Hope to hear back from you soon and I look forward to working with you Dejun :)_

_-Mark_

  
  
  


xxx

  
  
  
  


When Mark and Donghyuck make it to _1,2,3 Coffee!,_ it's a little after closing time and the only remaining people are Renjun and Jaemin who are cleaning up after their shifts and Jeno who’s sitting at one of the booths working on what looks like algebra. Donghyuck makes a beeline for his boyfriend and snakes his arms around his waist. Jaemin squeaks in surprise before dissolving into giggles and turning around to kiss his cheek. Mark takes a seat across from Jeno who pretends to gag. “Get a room!”

Jaemin sticks his tongue out and proceeds to abandon his sweeping in favour of hugging Donghyuck tightly, letting his hands roam down his back-and okay! Mark rolls his eyes and turns to face Jeno. “Hey, how’d your lab go?” he asks leaning forward to nab a piece of the half eaten chocolate chip muffin left on the table. Jeno pushes the plate closer to Mark while sighing. “I mean, it could have been worse. At least there weren’t any broken beakers but Hyunjin is definitely never allowed to go near a Bunsen burner again.”

“What happened this-actually, I don’t wanna know.” From what he’s gathered, Jeno’s assigned organic chemistry lab partner, Hwang Hyunjin, was proving to be more of a handful than Jeno had originally anticipated. Mark is surprised that they’re still allowed to participate in labs after all the lost beakers and test tubes. Jeno is simply grateful that their IA has taken some sort of pity on him. “Look on the bright side. At least you’ve only got two more labs and then the final in terms of major assignments.” 

“I guess so. Although now I think I just accidentally volunteered to join his study group?” 

“With Jeongin, Felix and Seungmin?”

“Yeah that one. Although the two of us are the only ones taking organic chemistry this semester.”

Renjun snorts as he walks over and sits down next to Mark. Unlike Jaemin, his apron is still spotless like how it was when he had started his shift. Somewhere in the back Donghyuck cries out in alarm about flour getting on his recently washed hoodie. “By ‘accidentally agreeing’ to join the study group, he really means that he’s joining them to make sure Felix doesn’t try to steal Chenle from him.” 

Jeno flushes a bright shade of red. “That’s not true!”

“Sure.”

“It isn’t!”

“Is too!” Jaemin calls from where he’s seated on top of the counter with Donghyuck standing between his legs. “You literally replied yes to Hyunjin the minute Chenle told you he’d be going as well to study for calculus with Felix and Jeongin.”

Jeno only blushes brighter and buries his head in his arms while they all laugh. Mark smiles sympathetically and pats his friend’s head. “Don’t worry Jeno. I’m positive that they are just friends. And doesn’t Felix have a thing with Chan?” Renjun frowns, looking up from his phone. “I thought him and Han Jisung were involved together.” 

“Dude I heard that he bagged _both_ of them.” 

Mark shakes his head. “ _Anyway_. Jeno, you shouldn’t be suspicious about Felix. You and Chenle are practically dating already.” It was true. Chenle was over at Jaemin and Jeno’s place frequently enough that Jaemin knew to buy extra food whenever he was ordering takeout. The pair could always be found huddled together under a mound of blankets while Chenle tries to get Jeno into whatever new anime he’s been binging. Truth be told, Jeno isn’t much of an anime fan, but has and will sit through multiple seasons of a show if Chenle asks him to do so. “You might as well ask him out now.” 

Jeno looks up to shoot Mark a look. “That’s rich coming from you _Mr. I-stare-at-my-classmate-creepily-from-afar_.” 

Now it’s Mark’s turn to blush as Donghyuck snickered. “Tell him Jeno!”

“That’s different! You and Chenle actually know and talk to each other. I don’t even know his name.”

“Right. Because it’s _so_ hard to go and introduce yourself.” Renjun rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his tea. Jeno smirks triumphantly, having taken the focus away from himself. Mark scoffs.

“What would I even say? Hey I think you’re super hot and would like to write songs about your perfect face for the rest of my life?” 

“Bruh.”

“Shut up Hyuck.”

Renjun shoots him an unimpressed look. “Honestly hyung I don’t get what’s so difficult about approaching him. If he’s anything like how Jaemin described him, I doubt he’s intimidating.” 

“You don't understand Renjun, you've never seen him before. He’s so _pretty_.” Mark's mind goes back to the glasses and the way he ran a hand through his hair, stretching so his sweater rode up a bit-

“I can vouch for that!” Jaemin pipes up, causing Donghyuck to pout. Jaemin and Donghyuck were the only two of his friends that have seen the boy since Renjun and Jeno never had a reason to be in the music building as visual arts and biomed students respectively. Not that Jaemin was in a music program as an econ student, but he is certainly not one to pass up an opportunity to makeout with Donghyuck under the stairwell between classes. 

Jaemin fixes his gaze on Mark.“Even then, so what? You had no trouble flirting with Yeonjun at the formal last semester, and you barely knew him too.” 

Mark groans. “I know, I know. But look, I don’t want to just, hook up with this guy and have it be a one time thing.” 

“You don’t even know his name.”

“Yeah, it’s just- I don’t know. It’s just this feeling.” He grimaces at his choice of wording and earns a few pitiful looks. He really doesn’t understand why he’s feeling this way either. From a logical standpoint, he should have gotten over this guy already, yet here he was, still being left breathless everytime he walked into class. With Yeonjun it was different. The two of them met through mutual friends at the winter formal and drunken Mark had no problem with slamming the other boy against a wall to makeout and drag him into one of the empty guestrooms. They only hooked up a few times after that and then parted ways once the new semester started. Mark didn’t have any lingering feelings though.

Music theory boy on the other hand..

“God you’re helpless. Both you and Jeno. I wouldn’t even want to bet on who’s going to end up making actual progress first.” Renjun sneers while Jaemin and Haechan both turn away, whistling innocently. Mark whips around to glare at them in disbelief. “You two made a bet about us?”

“Why are you even surprised? But just for that, I’ll make sure to ask Chenle out by the end of the week.” Jeno huffs, shutting his laptop and stuffing it inside his bag. Jaemin grins as he walks over with Donghyuck trailing behind him. “If you don’t you’re on laundry for the next two weeks.” When Jeno splutters he simply reaches over to punch his shoulder. “We’re only doing it because we care about you guys and think it’s about damn time you do something about your feelings. You know seize the opportunity and whatnot.” He says waving his hand flippantly. 

“This bet is unfair. Mark is never going to get the pretty boy’s number. Sure you don’t want to sit out of this one babe?” Donghyuck asks to which Mark pinches his side, scowling as he yelps. “What the fuck asshole? You didn’t put your money on me? Your own best friend?”

“Mark, as much as I love you, Jeno has all the advantages here. It’s only logical.”

“Don’t worry Markie. I’ve got complete faith that you can at least get pretty boy’s instagram before someone else stops being a wimp.”

“Fuck you Jaem.”

Jaemin ignores Jeno, beaming brightly at Mark. “So please don’t mess this up. I have two months worth of lunch on the line.”

“ _Two months worth of lunch?_ For these two idiots?” Renjun gapes. Donghyuck pokes Renjun’s cheek. “No need to be jealous Injunnie-if you find a cute boy I’d bet on you for sure. Better you than Mark!”

Seizing the opportunity huh, Mark thinks absentmindedly as Renjun bats away Donghyuck’s hand from his face. _As if he’s got any kind opportunity_.

  
  
  


xxx

  
  
  


_From:_ _xiaode99@smu.org_

 _To:_ _leemark99@smu.org_

_Re: MU203 assignment_

_Hey it’s Dejun, but Xiaojun also works. Midterms went pretty well, although there was certainly room for improvement._

_I also have a few ideas in mind and know of a few filming locations. As for meeting up on campus, Vision Cafe is usually pretty quiet and super close to the music building. We could meet up there if you’d like._

_I’m free Thursday through Sunday after six, so we could meet up tomorrow after class ends if that’s okay with you. We can sort out other details later on._

_Looking forward to working with you too._

_-Xiaojun_

  
  
  
  


xxx

  
  
  
  


“Thanks for coming, we hope to see you again!” Mark waves at the couple exiting through the door before turning back to Jungwoo who’s leaning against the bar. “What were you saying again? Something about basketball?” He walks over, undoing his apron and going in through the side door to be in the back with the elder. It was Thursday and Mark would be meeting up with his partner today, so he’d be clocking out a little earlier than usual. He knew that Xiaojun said it was okay to meet a little later but it wasn’t super busy tonight, so he didn’t feel too bad about leaving Jungwoo and Minho alone to handle the few patrons left. 

Mark’s eyes dart over to the clock on the wall. He had enough time to get changed and then make it to _Vision Cafe_ on time. He’d have to catch the bus though, because it would be quite a trek uphill if he were to walk. 

Jungwoo sighs, fiddling with the dishrag in his hand. “He called and said he couldn’t meet up at the last minute because he was going to meet up with the others to play basketball.” He frowns and Mark has to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks, because even while being upset, Jungwoo still manages to look adorable. 

“Well why didn’t you ask Jaehyun to tag along? Or ask to see if he’s free anytime before or after he’s done playing?” Mark makes a mental note to talk to Jaehyun sometime afterwards because this was getting out of hand. He and Jungwoo were both stubborn and one of them really needed to ask the other out. Not to mention, Jaehyun has a reputation-one he shouldn’t be too proud of that is. So Mark does not blame Jungwoo’s growing skepticism. 

However, it is so obvious how they are both head over heels for each other and ever since Jaehyun’s met Jungwoo he’s been much more bright and open; choosing to ditch his usual cold, disinterested facade.

“I didn’t want to come off as clingy. Besides, I’m probably reading this all wrong. He and Johnny hyung are super close anyway.” Jungwoo pouts at him.

Mark snorts, quickly putting his hands up in a pacifying manner when Jungwoo shoots him a look. “Hey, look I’m not laughing at you. It’s just, Jaehyun and Johnny are definitely _not_ together. Trust me on this one, okay?” Mark smiles thinking about all the times when Johnny would come over and complain to him and Jaehyun about how Doyoung would always brush him off whenever he tried to make a move during their TA meetings. “Why aren’t you telling Jaehyun about how you feel though? I mean, you certainly don’t have a problem being all gross with him in front of customers.” 

“I just don’t want to confess unless I know for sure that my feelings will be reciprocated. I know it’s probably not the best idea, but I just don’t want to get hurt you know?” 

Mark shrugs off his apron to hang it up. “That’s fair. But you know, you might not want to wait too long. Jaehyun hyung is a little slow when it comes to things like this, but he just needs a little push that’s all.” 

“Yeah, okay. Oh yeah, are you still coming to karaoke night? Jaehyun might invite Johnny and the others so I need someone to keep me company.” 

“I’ll have to check my schedule but I should be free if it’s anytime after the rest of midterms are done. But shouldn’t you two hang out together alone? Wouldn’t me tagging along defeat the purpose?”

“ _Please_.”

Mark sighs. “Fine. But you’re paying for my drinks this time around.” He laughs as Jungwoo pulls him into a hug. “Deal! Oh hey Sicheng!” Mark looks up to see one of the assistant managers come in through the entrance, walking up to the bar. 

“Hey Jungwoo, Mark. Leaving early today?” He asks Mark, eyes landing on the bag and jacket in his hands. 

“Yeah, meeting up with my partner for the music theory project. I should probably get going now if I want to make it on time.”

“Oh right. Where did you say you were meeting them again?” Jungwoo asks, tilting his head trying to remember. Mark fishes out his phone to pull up the address. “Uh, _Vision Cafe_. I’ve actually never been there before. It’s near the music building through so it’s weird I haven’t noticed it.”

Sicheng perks up at this. “ _Vision Cafe_ you say?”

Mark nods. “Yeah. Have you been there before hyung?” Sicheng offers him a cryptic smile. “Why yes I have. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to check if Minghao did inventory or left it for me. See you Mark!”

Mark waves, a bit caught off guard by Sicheng’s behaviour but oh well. He turns back to Jungwoo. “That was weird, but I’ll call you later to let you know if I’m free?”

“Sounds good. Later Mark!”

  
  
  
  


xxx

  
  
  
  


_Vision Cafe_ is small and carefully tucked away behind the east residency block. It’s quite a contrast to the surrounding old buildings of the music faculty; being shiny, new and automated. The inside is sleek with dark wood walls, gleaming marble tables and black leather seats. He’s greeted by a gust of heat as he steps in through the doors and the aroma of espresso and cinnamon scented sweets hits right after. Well he might not have heard of this place before, but he would certainly be returning again in the near future. It was quiet, save for the soft jazz music playing through the speakers and the quiet hum of students not unlike himself working at the tables scattered around. 

Mark takes a seat at a table off to the side next to one of the windows. He’s a little early and unless Xiaojun was already here and with someone else, he’s pretty sure he’s the first of them to arrive. 

As soon as he’s done pulling out and setting up his laptop and other materials, he’s approached by someone-a waiter, with bright orange hair and he’s in an all black uniform with a notepad and pen in his hands. His name tag reads _Yangyang_. “Hi, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before? Can I get you something?” he asks, smiling brightly. 

Mark finds himself smiling back easily. “Uh, can I get back to you with that? I’m actually waiting for someone else.” he said. Yangyang nods.

“For sure. Let me know if you need any help..?”

“Mark” he supplies. Yangyang blinks before he grins again. “Ohh, _you’re_ the one meeting up with Xiaojun.” 

Mark’s eyes widened. “You know him?” he asks. 

“Yeah! He works here too and we’re close friends even though he’ll try to tell you otherwise. He mentioned he’d be meeting up with his partner today. Well I’ll make sure to send him over once he gets here, I think he had another meeting earlier. If you need any help, the name’s Yangyang.”

“Will do!” 

Once Yangyang moves on to another table, Mark pulls out his phone to see a few notifications. The ones that pique his interest being a few frantic messages from Jeno who should be at the study group meeting at the moment. 

JN: mark

JN: they are sitting at a different table and i can’t hear what they’re saying

JN: but they won’t stop giggling 

JN: >:(

MK: lmaooo

JN: felix also looked over at me

MK: they’re probably talking about how nerdy you are

JN: really? :(

MK: dkdkdkd no!

MK: relax jeno

MK: stop glaring at them like you probably are

MK: and stop freaking out

JN: ikik. it’s just so frustrating

MK: hey listen to me

MK: everything is going to be fine

MK: just talk to chenle when you get a chance

JN: djngjhd easier said than done 

MK: you got this

JN: yeah sure

MK: shouldn’t you be studying with hyunjin?

JN: we’re taking a break so he can get more coffee

JN: what about you? you at vision cafe yet?

MK: just got here and get this!

MK: xiaojun works here and one of the others knew about me

JN: really?

MK: yeah!

JN: wow

JN: so is he not there yet?

MK: no not yet

JN: wait what

JN: where are they going???

MK: who?

MK: jeno?

JN: chenle and felix just left

JN: chenle said they were going to get food from the canteen :(

MK: jeno

JN: *sighs* this is hopeless

MK: ok first of all who types out that they’re sighing

JN: i do! 

MK: second of all it is not hopeless

JN: it seems like it to me though

MK: hey, jungwoo is inviting me to karaoke sometime soon

MK: invite chenle to come along

MK: tell him how you feel then

MK: sound good?

JN: yeah it does

JN: wow who knew you’d have such good ideas :D

MK: take it back you little shit

JN: haha

JN: ok. i’ll do it

“Hey, are you Mark?”

Mark looks up from his phone and his jaw drops open. 

_No fucking way_. 

Standing in front of the table is none other than music theory boy in the same sweater and jeans combo he had on during class today. He’s also got those goddamn glasses back on and Mark feels like he just might go into cardiac arrest. He smiles shyly at Mark who sets his phone down after sending a few unhelpful messages to poor Jeno: 

MK: wha

MK: omfg no way

MK: JENOaksnsjsodw

JN: ??

JN: hyung?

JN: you good?

JN: hello???

“Hey! Yeah, I’m Mark. Xiaojun right?” he stammers out. Thankfully _Xiaojun_ doesn’t seem to notice as he sets down his bag and takes the seat across from Mark, and holy shit. The most gorgeous person he’s ever laid his eyes on was his partner. Of all the people in their 500 capacity lecture- “Yeah. Sorry I’m late, got caught up with one of my professors.”

Mark straightens, wincing when he hits his knee on the table, earning him a concerned look from the other boy. “No! Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t here that long anyway.” he says. Before Xiaojun can say anything, or before Mark could further embarrass himself, Yangyang bounds over grinning widely. “So what would you two like to order? Mark’s never been here before Junjun.”

Xiaojun turns to Mark. “Well, I'm not sure what your taste is,” _You_ . “But the iced latte is pretty popular.” _Junjun?_ Yep, he was dying tonight. He could feel it. “I’d also recommend the banana bread.”

Mark nods dumbly. “Sure, I’ll go with that,” he said. Yangyang nods scribbling down on his notepad. “Gotcha. It’s on the house cause it’s your first time here. Your regular boring tea right?” he asks, prodding at Xiaojun’s shoulder with the end of his pen. Xiaojun swipes back scowling and Mark is taken aback at how his facial expression had changed so quickly. “ _It is not boring_. At least I don’t ingest all that sugary shit you consume on a daily basis.” 

Mark inhales sharply. How can anyone sound that hot while cursing? He was such a goner. He is in the middle of getting used to what his voice sounds like, and what he looks like up close after all this time and he does not think he can handle much else at the moment. His face could not get anymore red than it was right now. Yangyang offers him a sly smile after the pair finish bickering, but decides to be merciful, taking off to make their orders.

Xiaojun turns to face Mark properly, shooting him an apologetic look. “I apologize for Yangyang. He’s a little brat.”

Mark shakes his head, smiling back weakly. “Don’t sweat it. He reminds me a little of one of my friends actually.” Oh man, Jaemin was going to _love_ this. 

Xiaojun chuckles. “I see. So shall we get started?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


xxx

  
  


(later that evening)

  
  


“Hey Sicheng, what was that earlier with Mark? You were acting strange.” Jungwoo pauses from wiping down the table. Sicheng smirks from where he’s mopping the floor.

“Oh it was nothing. Just thinking about how it’s such a small world.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MK: hey dipshit 

DH: ?

MK: you owe jaemin lunch for the next two months 

DH: what

DH: WAIT

DH: NO FUCKING WAY

DH: I HATE YOU 

  
  
  
  


xxx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think so far? lemme know!!
> 
> (and stream bad alive)

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this 
> 
> lemme know your thoughts!!


End file.
